


Forge

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Disappointment, Fear, Longing, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Valus and Alya’s being forced from the forge wasn’t right.





	Forge

Karn strode up the steps of the make-shift forge and stopped on the threshold as Alya glared at him.

“What’d you want, Pup ?”

Unconsciously, his gaze slid to Valus, lingering on the tanned brawny arm that swung the forge hammer so steadily. Odd wasn’t it, that it wasn’t the enormous Maker’s Forge that made Valus seem wee, but this one ? It made Valus look cramped what with having the roof so close overhead. This wasn’t right, Valus and Alya’s being forced from the great forge because of Corruption. The Fire of the Mountain was silent and the Tears refused to flow, but if he could start them again perhaps Valus would speak. Or at least the others wouldn’t call him Pup any more.

“I’m going to go on a quest, you want to come with ?”

No pause in the ringing of the hammer, Valus was focused on his work. As always Alya was the one to speak, “We’re busy, Karn, now be off a fore I box your ears for asking such a daft question !”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself ‘n I’ll get all the glory.”

He turned and left the older Makers to themselves. From Tri-Stone and Stonefather’s Vale to The Weeping Crag, Baneswood and The Scar he bashed his way to The Cauldron. Soon enough The Cauldron’s torches burned brightly before him as a never-ending stream of ash and meteors rained from a burnt orange sky. The drawbridge was still lowered and the doors were within easy reach. Yes, he had made it this far, but the ancients would not have left The Cauldron undefended. There would be powerful magics and tests in place, unlike Muria he wasn’t skilled in stuff like that. He was a warrior through and through he would fail and die or the Corruption would kill him having drawn much stronger demons than Prowlers to the place. He might’ve been strong, but he wasn’t so strong as to take on hordes of the things unaided. If Valus had come they could’ve crushed any enemy and passed all the tests, but Valus wasn’t here.

A heavy sigh left his lips and he paced at the foot of the drawbridge. Surely, it was better to live and pine than risk death and never see Valus again ? He stopped to one side. Maybe he would draw up the courage to go in, eventually, but what did he know ? He was just a pup.


End file.
